


Dollface

by gwendolyharry



Series: Because I don't do complicated [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Oscorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolyharry/pseuds/gwendolyharry
Summary: People fall in love everyday, so does Gwen and Harry.





	

Doll face

“Urm… Gwen? Gwen Stacy?” and she turn in time just to see the charming smile that belongs to the one and only Harry Osborn.

“ Yeah, that’s me. I don’t know any other Gwen.” Sipping his Chianti, he let out a small chuckle. 

“ Well, me neither.” And she brings her champagne to her lips. Still had those smile. Amuse.

“ And how do you know me exactly? I don’t remember talking to a billionaire before.” And he let out a hearty laugh. Gwen couldn’t deny that she finds him attractive. Very, very attractive.

“ Well, you’re quite popular these days. The girl with the golden hair.” And he smirks. His Chianti is halfway done but his amusement? Nope quite yet.

“ are you actually flirting with me, Mr. Billionaire?” she sips her champagne done, still hold her gaze towards him. Well, hell with attractive. He is beyond that and Gwen couldn’t put any word to describe it. Dashing? Charming? Oh, well.

“ I didn’t deny that. So..” he stop just to turn to look at her. The smirk still permanently reminds in his face. And he founds her eyes rather beautiful. Blue. Just like sapphire.

“ So?” and she smiles at him. Well, it makes Harry’s smirk turn to a smile. A genuine one. This girl seriously would turn him into something cheesy if he ever spends his time with her. And he needs to remind that.

“ Miss Stacy, do you mind if I ask you for a date?” and she is surprise. She was taken back with his words. Even Harry had taught that his recent probe was incredulity. But what had being said, had being said. So, oh well.

“ Well… I am speechless. I don’t know what to do with that.” She cower from his suddenly intense stare. So much for a champagne then. Or Chianti. Or both.

“ If I were you sweetheart, lets us take the chance. You’ll never know unless you give it a go.” To say the least, Harry had lost himself in the blue. So much for a Chianti then.

There’s a long pause. He almost certain that she had turns him down. Just as he turn to walk away. She hesitates.

“ A café, two block from Oscorp.” And Harry was taken by surprise. His head snap so fast that Gwen was awed that his neck didn’t break.

“ My apology, I didn’t quite gather what you were saying.” Gwen just rolls her eyes. So much of a gentleman, dashing and all. 

“ 6 pm sharp, and I don’t do late. Till then.” And Gwen left the startle Harry Osborn. Devious angles then. Very, very…. Fascinating.

 

===

 

6 pm and Harry was anxious. His mind drifted to the sweet, devious Gwendolyn Stacy. The tough of her ditching him was all Harry could think about. If it ever happened, then,  
only then, he would use the perks of being the CEO of Oscorp to tracks her down. If she decided to ditch him, that’s it.

“ Mr. Osborn, I am so sorry.” The bluntness of the voice made Harry to turn his neck rather quick. He turns just to look at Gwen, in a lilac chiffon summer dress and an earth shattering smile. Well, being the usual Harry, he loves to barge over things. 

“ I almost feel the need to track you down Miss Stacy. If you ever abandon me, and please, it’s Harry.” And Harry flashed his companion a gorgeous smile. Gwen couldn’t deny that his smile was actually very startling. And she was sure it’s not some champagne nonsense thinking. 

The café, much to Harry surprise reminds him of Europe. France , exactly. In the middle of New York ? Harry had never expected this. And wander how in Earth does Gwen knew that he favor Europe the most.

As if she could read his mind, with a smile that left Harry dumbfound, she told him that she knew. The stupid grin never left his lips.

“ So, what do you taught of me?” the question made Gwen choke her iced Macchiato. The very straight- talking surprised her. She gave him the look of utter disbelief.

“ Really?” to tell the truth, Gwen does enjoy the bluntness in Harry. It leaves no question unanswered .

“ Yeah, you know, curiosity kills the cat. In this situation, I am the cat. And I do prefer Persian.” It left Gwen giggling non- stop. Harry was indeed a charmer and Gwen enjoyed every last bit of it.

“ Seriously, I’ve always been curios about you. Billionaire, a men with almost everything. But you do have your share of story, isn’t it. And to answer your question, you are one of a kind and it is lovely meeting you, Harry Osborn.” And Gwen had a generous gulp of coffee then. The tense air between them was almost suffocating. And Harry’s dazzling eyes pierce hers.

“ It’s lovely meeting you too, doll face.” And he closes the distance between them. Lifting her chin, eyes boring into hers.

“ and I guess, I’ll never know what’s in your mind.” Her voice was slow, just for Harry to hear. Gwen was lost in his eyes. She never saw this coming.

“ Well, for now, I’ll tell you what’s in my mind.” With that, he captures her lips. To say the least, she was too eager to except it.

It was soft, his lips but the kiss was mind blowing. Practically, Gwen had felt the butterflies, firework and everything in between. It was something both Harry and Gwen never felt with anyone else. 

That was when he first called her doll face. She loved it, doll face, very …Harry.

But still, for Gwen , he is an enigma.

 

===

 

“ It was very distasteful, not?” but still, Gwen didn’t give Harry the attention he needs. The book, literally, was her first priority. Not him.

“ I couldn’t believe such abduction resulting the change of season. Like, really? He got mad over a girl, kidnap her and her mother curse our mankind such not so dreadful winter? Really?”. Harry sighs in frustration. He had tried everything to make her talk to him. This treatment , had been a dreadful torment to him. But Harry seriously didn’t know why.

“ But I do root for Hades non the least. I am indeed a romantic at heart, not? Well, he was lonely, I feel him. Her innocent took his breath away and he was totally lack of human contact but he indeed knew love when he sees one. I envy him. Well, why not, he got the girl. I’m just saying, maybe, I, Harry Osborn, could abduct a girl and make her my queen. Practically, I am a lord too. Lord Osborn, Ruler of The Great Realm of Oscorp. Oh wow, that’s cool like totally awesome. Hm… let’s see who is the best candidates to be my Persephone.” Rambling, yes, and about Greek Gods non the least. Harry had gone mad. That is the most obvious thing Gwen knows.

After a few minutes, Harry had lost all his patience. It’s driving him nuts. Gwen just won’t talk to him and he didn’t even know the sole reason of it all. Let out a sigh, he stalks right away to her. Gwen in the other hand undeniably knows that in any minutes, Harry would just bursts.

“ Gwendolyn are you seriously giving me the silent treatment? Like really?” he gave her an annoy look. In result, Gwen gives him a devilish smirk. Oh god.

“ You evil witch. Why in earth did you do this to me!” that really make Gwen laugh like a maniac. The ever collected Harry Osborn had lost his mind over her, Gwen Stacy.

“ Well, you did this to me just last week. So I guess, it would be an honor to return the favor.” Harry lift an eyebrow in confusion. Had he ignored her? And the real question is what had made him disregard his Gwendolyn of all things?

“ Did I ? and why is that?” he took the privilege to seat next to her. The couch that had been her habitat since the rise of sun earlier today.

“ Let me think. Oh yes. Put Hades, Persephone and me in the same sentence please.” She gave him a stern look. Just last week he had the privilege to read the Greek myth and ignored her for the rest of the day and a few days after. Surely, she wanted to know why.

“ It’s complicated.” And he looked away. She knows that look. The same look he gave her when he taught he was not good enough for Oscorp. 

“ What is it? You know you could tell me.” She took his hand in hers. Searching his eyes, the silver orbs she favor the most.

“ It just that, the myth reminds me of you and I. That is what. I … feel the pain Hades had suffer from being apart from his Queen. It make me think… what if, one day, you don’t feel the same as I? What would I do then?” she could feel his misery. Strikingly painful to bear. 

Harry, just like Hades, rarely feels the real meaning of love. If the love ever come, they do embrace it tight. Devoted to it, crush them alive. She loves him for it but she does know if… she ever let him down, it will kill him. She didn’t want that. Not Harry, not him. 

“ I can’t tell you to believe that we will last forever. Even I am not that cruel but believe me when I say that I do love you. In some twisted way, I am devoted to you. You don’t need to be Hades to loves me because I absolutely won’t be your Persephone. Love me as you, Harry Osborn, because I am surely loves the perks of being the one who you love and who loves you dearly.” She ended her little speech with a small peck in his lips.

“ You surely did read the book, didn’t you.” He gave her a breath taking smile. His one hand cupping her cheek.

“ Surely I did, Lord Hades.” 

“ Very well my dear Persephone.”


End file.
